


Shadow Abyss Road

by MooseAndSquirrelLosechester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Memories, Neighborhood friends, Young Love, dark secrets, light honeymoon sex, married au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseAndSquirrelLosechester/pseuds/MooseAndSquirrelLosechester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Castiel just sealed their life together with a golden ring and want to settle down together in a cozy home. Sam's brother, Dean, suggested a place near him and his husband in their neighborhood, Shadow Abyss Road, which consists of couples involving mostly men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow Abyss Road

  Stunning sapphire eyes twinkled in the luminous ray of the waxing crescent moon, as the gentle brush of his eyelashes fluttered leisurely against his beautifully shaded skin. His gaze held a vivid strike of curiosity buried in those alluring pupils, a shade of joy rimming them. 

   _He's perfect._

  A small smile that held too much value in the curves perked upright on his rather squishy cheeks. His hair messily, yet ideally fell by the strands from his expensive hairstyle.

  _Too perfect._

 His voice so soothing, no matter how low it was. Just the first ten minutes of his too-winsome personality, his heart had lightened way more than it should have.

   _Castiel is impossibly perfect._

   His touch so warm and soft, grasping his lover's hand. The satisfying clink of solid gold ringing softly, singing the ravishing tune of a happy couple's overly-sweet brush of the lips.

   _And he belonged to Sam Winchester._

  ***

   "I know, sorry I didn't call," Sam spoke into his cell phone, which was pressed against his ear by his shoulder. He was currently busy driving, with Castiel in the passenger seat, eyeing him disapprovingly. On the other end of the phone, Sam's older brother huffed. "What did you call for?"

   "Well Romeo, found a house you and Juliet could rent," Dean replied.

   "Alright, send me the link of the website it's on. I've gotta go," Sam said, glancing at Castiel.

   "Okay. Benny says congrats on the wedding by the way."

   "Aw, tell him I said thanks. Bye, Dean."

   "Use protection, Sammy." With that said, the phone call was ended. Sam rolled his eyes.

  Sam pulled into the driveway of the hotel Castiel and Sam were staying in for their honeymoon, which was located in Santorini, Greece, a place Castiel had fantasized about visiting since he was 7 years old. The tickets for the flight there was pricey, but there wasn't enough money in the world that could please Sam more than the smiles of pure joy from Castiel.

  "You shouldn't talk on the phone whilst driving..." Castiel said after a few moments of silence.

   Sam sighed. "Sorry. It was from Dean and you know he gets nervous when I don't answer him within the first 3 calls." Sam glanced at Castiel, placing a hand on his husband's, the other hand on the wheel. Castiel smiled slightly at Sam's touch. Fuck it, he knew he could never stay mad at Sam Winchester. He wasn't sure if that was to be a good thing or bad.

   Once Sam parked the car, he leaned over and pressed his lips to Castiel's, who willingly kissed back. Sam's tongue slithered its way into Castiel's mouth, caressing his lover's tongue with his own. Castiel leaned forward from his seat into the kiss, his tongue dancing along with Sam's. The couple would probably be considered as "over-affectionate" to other people, but the two honestly didn't mind. 

   To Castiel's disappointment, Sam pulled away, and removed the key out of the car. "Let's go inside and finish this," Sam said, giving his husband a hinting glance, who was staring at him. Castiel's smile reappeared. "Okay."

   ~~

   Once they entered the hotel, Sam couldn't keep his hands off Castiel. Well, let's rephrase that; Sam  _wouldn't_ keep his hands off Castiel. Running his hand along his mate's hip, luring him in with a push so gentle, kittens would have thought it was the wind. But there wasn't any need for the gesture anyways, for Castiel was already up against Sam, lifting himself by standing on his tiptoes to reach his lover's lips. Sam couldn't help but smile, as he wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist, connecting their lips tenderly. 

    The taller man sunk down into the kiss, his tongue once again melting into Castiel's, who snaked his arms around Sam's neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss even more. Sam responded by grabbing the back of Castiel's thighs and carrying him, his spouse's legs wrapping around his waist. The Winchester pushed his husband against the wall, moving his body in a way to rub against Castiel's manhood. A quiet whimper escaped Castiel's throat, as he closed his eyes eagerly. Sam broke the kiss, ignoring the saliva coating his lips and around them. He pressed his mouth to his lover's neck, lightly sucking just below his jawline. Castiel tilted his head back a little to allow Sam to continue further.

    Making his way down, the Winchester undid his lover's shirt buttons. Castiel felt his face heat up, as Sam tugged at his half-unbuttoned shirt huskily. Sam could feel his erection brushing against Castiel's leg, but he proceeded to place his mouth on his husband's left nipple. He began to suck and lightly pull at it, Castiel's right nipple between his fingers. Castiel mewled, gripping the Winchester's shoulders tighter.

     "Sam," Castiel said quietly, his breathing hitching. Sam pulled back, gazing at Castiel's perfect features. "What..?"

  Sam pressed his forehead against his mate's, as Castiel twitched, his face red and eyes glazed over with lust.

      ".. Bed. Now."

     ***

   Cream colored sheets dipped off the king-sized bed, as well as a brown pillow on the floor and a blindingly white blanket next to it. The only thing keeping the two sound-asleep bodies sprawled on the bed warm was each other. Castiel's head lay on Sam's bare chest, the Winchester's arms wrapped around his husband. Their uncovered legs intertwined with each other's.

    A crack of sunlight caused ultramarine eyes to crack open and blink vigorously. Glancing up at his dozing lover, Castiel quietly and slickly slid out of Sam's loving grip. Castiel was a morning person, so he was a pro at doing this every time the sun awoke from its slumber.

   After tossing on some clothes, he looked at Sam, who was still dreaming. A small smile came to his lips before he grabbed the heavy, warm white blanket and tucked his husband in. He crept out of the room, and plopped on the couch. It was around six or seven AM.

   Castiel didn't use this time to watch television or play games(He never really enjoyed them to begin with), but he used this time to simply think.

     _I'm pretty sure he loves me. He definitely acts as if he does, why else would he wed me? I love him, I think, if that's what this feeling is._

Castiel shifted, staring out the large hotel room window.

     _I love him too much. He's too good for me; Out of 7.4 billion people, why did he choose me? I don't deserve him. I don't deserve anyone._

Staring at the strokes of the rising sun, Castiel felt himself become a little sad.

      _I hurt too many people. I don't want him to know about my past. He may neglect me and leave me to sink back into the cracks of my despair._

   At the thought of the man he adored abandoning him, his gaze dropped to the floor.

     _I should stop thinking tragedies like this; I don't think my heart can take it._

   Castiel stood up to make his himself a cup of coffee, his feet dragging his body across the room, as he exhaled all of the pain out of his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Allo darlings! There is more to come, hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to drop a comment below to tell me what you thought! Thank you!


End file.
